


Madagascar

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: teikokuweek2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Una pequeña historia, de que nunca hay que meterse con Sakuma y su amor con los pingüinos, si no acabarás por tener pesadillas.[Penguins/Pets]
Kudos: 5
Collections: TeikokuWeek2020





	Madagascar

\- Entonces estaba pensando…- el chico de cabello claro hablo, mientras sus demás compañeros que estaban estudiando, bajaron sus lápices al escucharlo.- ¿Por qué mis pingüinos no son tan asombrosos como los de Madagascar?

Genda, Jimon y Sakiyama se miraron extrañados y confundidos por esa pregunta.

\- Capitán…- ese fue Sakiyama, el de cabello verde incluso alzó su mano respetuosamente antes de seguir hablando.- ¿se esta drogando? 

\- ¡Estoy hablando enserio, Sakiyama!- 

\- Y yo también.- contestó el de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso?- pregunto Jimon.- ¿tiene que ver con Kidou o algo así?

\- No, me refiero a que quizás deba ponerles nombres.- Sakuma realmente se veía serio al respecto. Jimon miro a Genda, para buscar respuestas. El portero solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que solo le gustó la película. 

\- Y no sé, tal vez puedan hacer cosas asombrosas. 

\- ¿Capitán si sabe que eso es ficción?- fue la pregunta del peliverde.

\- Claro, como si hacer aparecer pingüinos dando un silbido, no fuera ficción.- respondió con sarcasmo Jimon.

\- Woow, wooow… no rompas la cuarta pared.- fue la advertencia de Sakiyama.

\- De todas formas.- continuo Sakuma.- Esos pingüinos eran asombrosos, quiero que los míos hagan eso mismo.

\- ¿Quieres... que sean bonitos y gorditos?- pregunto nuevamente el peliverde, que parecía ser el único que seguía la extraña conversación de su capitán. Jimon solo los escuchaba, Genda intentaba terminar su tarea.

Sakuma frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo te atreves? Mis pingüinos ya son gorditos y sobre todo bonitos.- parecía una mamá a quien le insultaron a sus hijos. 

\- En fin, tiene razón capitán.- corto Jimon la conversación, porque realmente quería estudiar y aprobar sus exámenes. 

Nuevamente sus cabezas volvieron a sus libros, apuntes y tareas. Aunque no pasó mucho para que Sakuma tuviera otra idea.

\- Siento que ustedes no están entendiendo mis sentimientos sobre los pingüinos.- aclaro Sakuma. Por la cabeza de los tres pasaba la palabra "No", pero decidieron mantenerse en silencio.- Hoy mismo iremos a ver la película, para que comprendan.

\- Capitán, con todo respeto.- nuevamente el peliverde alzaba la mano.- Hay más posibilidades de ver a Kageyama vestido de pingüino, que yo vaya a ver esa película.

Así que allí estaban los cuatro, así es, Sakiyama había sido arrastrado contra su voluntad. Él no quería verla, a Genda no le importaba, a Jimon mucho menos, este último quería relajarse luego de tanto estudio, asi que una película estaba bien. En ese momento ya estaban en el cine, al menos Sakuma los invito, pero aún así Sakiyama no quería ir. 

Al final tomó asiento y tuvo que ver la condenada película. Para él, la película era una tremenda pérdida de tiempo, pero Sakuma estaba tan emocionado que no notó la cara de desagrado del pobre Sakiyama. 

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, salieron del cine. Jimon dijo que fue una buena película, Genda que era divertida, Sakuma que era fabulosa ¿Sakiyama? Solo quería irse a su casa y morir en su cama. Lo bueno es que Sakuma por fin los dejo libre, aunque le tuvo que mentir y decir que si, que comprendía sus sentimientos por los pingüinos, pero la verdad es que no lo hacía.

De todas formas, libres al fin, Sakiyama llegó a su casa a hacer exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer: morir en su cama. Todo pudo haber ido bien, pero su cabeza estaba tan llena de pingüinos, que no pudo evitar soñar con ellos.

Comenzaba en Teikoku, Sakuma aparecía y los pingüinos de esa condenada película estaban allí en el campo ¡JUGANDO FÚTBOL! Algo como que Kidou los había traído para entrenar al equipo. Además ¿Qué hacía Kidou allí? Si él estaba con el Raimon. No lo sabía, no quiso saberlo, todo era tan surrealista. Y lo peor vino, cuando notó al comandante, al gran Kageyama que todos temen, sentado en la banca con un disfraz de pingüino, esa sería una imagen que jamás se borraría de la cabeza. 

Con la imagen de Kageyama disfrazado de pingüino, despertó como si hubiera tenido una horrible pesadilla ¿Qué aprendió ese día? Nunca más ir con el capitán al cine, a ver una película que haya elegido él, después de eso, no pudo siquiera dormir. 


End file.
